Learning To Love Again
by extraordinaire
Summary: NaruIno. Who wouldn’t be remorseful when the person that they love was wed to another person? And if the person you are crying next to had the same thing happen to them? And what if said person who was wedding the other person was your best friend?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Genre: Romance, kind of hurt/comfort, but not really. Humor, but only if you squint, or have a really bad sense of humor.  
Inspiration: **7 Minutes In Heaven**, Chapter One, by _ohwhatsherface_

Announcement to World: Here, here! All come and listen to my proclamation! (_I'm so not a nerd Meaghan_.) I have a new favorite couple (_gasps are heard all around_). Yes! And this new couple, as unexpected and odd and stuff as it may seem, is _NARUINO_! Um, I don't really know why, but when you think about it, it just works. Both are blonde, stupid, and devoted to people who hate them. Well, Sakura doesn't hate Naruto; she just doesn't harbor the same feelings. Well, whatever. I've decided to branch out on fanfiction couples. Why limit myself to one couple when there are so freakin' many? Thank you Meaghan, for if you did not guide me, I would never have been able to be one with my multi-couple-favoring-self. This fanfiction is in NaruIno honor and is the start of my new fanfictions involving them. (_Gasps are heard yet again_.) But do not fear SasuSaku lovers, I will always write SasuSaku fanfictions! I shall not let this couple slip through my hands.

**Learning To Love Again**

_To all the NaruIno fans in the world.  
__I have come to the dark side. _

Today, the day of April 15, two blondes shed many tears. And no, they weren't tears of happiness.

Although they were very glad for their two best friends, it wasn't a very joyful day for both of them.

Why?

Well, who wouldn't be remorseful when the person that they love/loved was wed to another person? And if the person you are crying next to had the same thing happen to them? And what if said person who was wedding the other person was your best friend?

"Ino darling! Thank you so much!" Sakura said while hugging her best friend.

"Yeah, no problem forehead." Ino retorted while sucking back all her tears. Sasuke was in her line of vision as she embraced her pink-haired friend.

"You okay?" Sakura questioned once she noticed Ino's look of hurt spread across her face. Ino didn't want to worry her best friend, especially on her wedding day.

Sasuke was just someone that she had to get over, not only for herself, but for Sakura. Said girl was very happy with Sasuke and would continue to be. He wasn't going to use her. He loved her. He'd just never love Ino. And that was a sad fact that Ino would have to get used to.

The blonde looked over to the other blonde near her. Naruto was talking to Sasuke, for he was not only the best man, but the groom's best friend.

"Who knew that you and Sakura would actually get together in the end?" Naruto asked sadly, although he tried not to show it, while patting the dark-haired shinobi on the back.

"Aa."

"You know that Sakura hates when you talk like that."

"Sakura isn't here."

"What about me?" Said girl questioned while wrapping her arms around Sasuke's.

"Nothing." Sasuke answer innocently, and then gave his cherry blossom a sweet kiss on the lips.

Naruto watched the most adorable couple he'd ever seen and held back the tears. This is what he wanted. He wanted the one he loves happiness and his almost-brother's happiness, even if it meant partly loosing them both.

Sure, Sakura would still be his best friend and Sasuke would still be like his brother, but they'd never be Team Seven. Sasuke and Sakura would be together and Naruto would be a third wheel. Someone tolerated. Someone that was just there.

"You okay?" Sakura asked while getting out of Sasuke's grip on her waist and walking toward Naruto.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto answered while putting on one of his dazzling smiles.

"Well, I do still have to properly thank you. If it weren't for you, Sasuke and I would never have been together." Sakura hugged the blonde as Sasuke sent them both a death glare.

"No problem."

"So, I was thinking, you should really find a girlfriend, you know? There are plenty single girls there and all. Go ask one to dance." Sakura said once she stopped embracing Naruto.

"I guess. Maybe."

"Well, you wouldn't have any trouble. You're funny, kind, wholeheartedly genuine, and even if you aren't that bright, you still have looks going for you." Naruto smiled at his teammate.

"Are you hitting on Naruto?" Sasuke asked from behind. Sakura just giggled as the blonde gave a true smile.

"Of course not silly." Sakura responded while playfully hitting her groom on the shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sure." Sakura giggled while walking onto the dance floor, but not forgetting to wave to Naruto.

"This wedding sucks." Ino sighed. Naruto turned over to her.

"That's for sure." Ino quickly turned to him once Naruto spoke. She didn't even remember that he was right there.

"For the same reason as me, I assume."

"If your reason involves loving Sakura for your life and watching her be taken away by your best friend, then yeah, it's the same."

"Well, mine is the same, only I've loved Sasuke forever. Sakura's just my best friend. It just sucks since you're supposed to be so happy for them–"

"But you can't be. Yeah, I know."

"It sucks."

"Yup."

"And the worst part, I'll probably never move on."

"Yeah, like, it'll be there golden anniversary and I'll be wishing on shooting stars that we'll be together one day. But then I feel guilty because–"

"They're your best friend and you shouldn't be wishing against them."

"Exactly."

"Well, I guess we're in the same boat then, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"If it's any consolation, Hinata has loved you for like, ever. You could go and see her if you'd like."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Stupid blonde."

"Hey! You're a blonde too!"

"But I don't miss such an obvious detail."

"Yeah right! Choji has been eyeing you for quite a while now missy!"

"Seriously?"

"Stupid blonde!"

"Why don't you just go and screw Hinata?" Well that was screamed just a tad too loud by Ino. And um, everyone was now looking over at them. Well, not everyone. Hinata is kind of on the ground. Unconscious.

"Well why don't you go and give Choji and lap dance?" Naruto called back, not noticing the silence of the room.

Sakura was just staring wide-eyed at her two best friends while Sasuke's face remained impassive, although – if you looked _super_ closely – you could see his eyes contained amusement.

"We'll be leaving now." Ino informed the crowd, and then pushed Naruto out of the room with herself following close behind.

Once they were outside, Ino punched Naruto in the arm.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed while rubbing his sore arm.

"What were you doing in there?" Ino demanded while huffing angrily.

"What were _you_ doing? You said that I should go and…and…do _things_ with Hinata!" He made sure to add emphasis to 't_hings_' while flailing his arms around.

"Well why would you say that I was going to give Choji a lap dance?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes!"

"Because you're a flippin' whore! Duh!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you were _way_ to short of skirts and go flaunting around _Sakura's_ guy!"

"You're no better you man-whore. Sakura has loved Sasuke for eternity and you go and flirt with her!"

"I've loved Sakura for eternity."

"Oh. Well, I've loved Sasuke for longer than eternity."

"Wait. How long has Sasuke loved Sakura?"

"Hm, that's a good question. It wouldn't be fair if he only just started liking her."

"I know! People like us are devoted to our lovers, and Sasuke's the one who gets the better end of the deal?"

"But maybe that was luck to him. Maybe we should start digging a new person and it'll work out."

"Sakura did say that I should ask a girl to dance tonight."

"Hm, well, I don't know if Choji will ever get together with me after that lap dance thing – _thankyouverymuch_ – and Shikamaru is with Temari. That leaves me…no one."

"Well, what about Hinata? I could give that a try."

"She's with Kiba. I just saw them kiss like ten minutes ago."

"Darn."

"What are we going to do now?" Ino now slumped down on the wall outside of the hall that the reception was being held.

"You mean with our lives, or the rest of our night?"

"Both, but more importantly the night. Maybe we can both sulk in our loveless lives and wish on some shooting stars that our loved one's significant other shall burn in hell. Or something like that. You have any plans?"

"Well, I was planning on watching Sasuke and Sakura tonight, but–"

"Wait, you were going to watch Sasuke and Sakura…make love?"

"It isn't the first time."

"And you would know that how?"

"I watch them! Duh!"

"I can't believe you watch my best friend have sex with her boyfriend/fiancé/husband!"

"Hey, don't play the '_best_ _friend_' act on me when you were just wishing the death of said girl and her burning in hell!"

"Whatever."

"You know what I think is stupid?"

"What?"

"Sakura once told me that you and I would make a cute couple." Ino let out a soft laugh as Naruto sat down on the floor next to her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she was all, "Well, you two are both blonde and annoying. You'd make the perfect couple!" Heck, Sasuke even agreed."

"Well, I'd never get together with a stupid idiot like yourself, so no worries."

"I'd never get together with a slut like you!"

"You did not just call me a slut!"

"Like hell I did!"

"It's on ramen-boy!"

"Did you just insult ramen?"

"Like hell I did!"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Die!" Ino pounced on Naruto as he fell to the ground.

"Alright, let's stop this right now. I know the ultimate test." Ino exclaimed.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Why in the name of Kami-sama would I–" It was too late. Ino had already smashed her lips onto Naruto's.

Both being inexperienced – since they've always stayed loyal to their lovers – it was a rather sloppy kiss. They pulled away after a mere five seconds.

"Ew." Ino said while Naruto groaned.

"Nasty-ness."

"Seriously."

Both blondes looked away blushing.

And even though Naruto and Ino both said that they hated each other, and the kiss, maybe one day it could work. Maybe one day, when – _if_ – they get over Sakura and Sasuke, they can be with each other.

I mean really, they are like, the perfect couple. And everyone can see it, well, except them, for they are two ignorant blondes living in an ignorant world full of stupid blonde jokes and hair dyes.

They'll never admit any sort of feelings for each other, since they both have too much pride to fall for a slut/idiot. They'll never admit that they loved spending the night that they though would ruin them forever together. They'll never admit that they secretly admire one another.

Oh, and they'll never admit that they enjoyed that kiss. That kiss full of happiness, joy and love – all the things they need most right now. They'll never admit it.

Never.

* * *

**Simple. Because I can. **


End file.
